trickster cat god
by Mew Siul
Summary: Part of the Aphoteosis verse, a human goes through the Veil before the war and ends up in Naruto as a mass of yin chakra, The human goes on to become a Great Gazoo, written because I've fallen in love with the trope. SI OC
1. into hell

Brief crossover with The Salvation War. This is a side story for the Apotheosis verse.

It was inspired by _Shika no kami_ By: Huntress of Eclipse. Give it a read because it's great

#

I can't understand what has happened, I wasn't that bad was I?

So why did I go to Hell after I died.

As soon as I died, I was chained and enslaved, forced to work in various places.

The only thing that kept me going was that my dear grandmother was here.

She comforted me sometimes but they… **THEY**…

They killed her again, I think, just to hurt me.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so, once I got the chance by working near the Veil of Minos I escaped and jumped there.

But I wasn't expecting what I would find there.


	2. deeper level

I woke up, realizing that I was standing inside some kind of city.

Looking around I realized it was my hometown.

I looked at myself and noticed that I wasn't made of flesh and bone anymore, now I looked more like I was made of particles, particles-light-thingies.

I moved around, noticing that I was moving through the air.

I was wondering…

Was I going to be stuck like this forever?

I wanted to get out, wanted to leave this world behind.

I closed my eyes and screamed, when I opened them back up, I noticed what appeared to be a portal right in front of me.

I floated near it and fearfully poked it with a finger, only to find myself unable to pull it off and spagettified.

When I came to, I was standing near a tree with a couple people talking nearby.

I floated silently, eavesdropping on them.

I noticed two things, number 1 was that they were speaking Japanese, which was very bad news for me, since I couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

Second, was the fact that one of their words that I picked up was Shinju.

I was like "Oh, fuck no, I'm in Naruto?"

I got closer, passing through some bushes in the hopes that I wouldn't be detected.

But it was not to be.

One of the men grew closer to his partner.

Whispering something to him before suddenly drawing a scythe like weapon before throwing it at me.

I yipped in fear, but the weapon passed right through me.

The weapon was yanked back by some kind of chain that was attached to it.

Looking at the man now that he was staring at me, I saw something weird.

_He has horns? He's an Otsutsuki?_ I thought marveled, was I in the distant past of the Naruto series?

The two said something to each other and left.

Probably to bring reinforcements. I thought, if that was true I need to get out soon.

I looked around, they talked about the Shinju, could it be around here.

I finally noticed the spiral looking tree and moved towards it.

Placing a hand on the trunk I could feel the power emanating.

I closed my eyes, trying to syphon some of it.

After I opened my eyes I looked at myself, I looked different, not completely solid, but also with much more clarity and substance.

I left before they came.

Once I was sure I was away enough I stopped and looked at myself.

I wanted to start practicing what I was sure would be new powers.

First, shapesifting, I focused on my hands, willing them to change.

Like I was lucid dreaming, my hands flowed into different forms.

Turning them back to normal, I just stared in quiet amazement.

Sweet.

Now, I'm an energy being right, so what happens if I do _this_?

I willed just a bit of the chakra out of my body and in front of me, making it take the shape and properties of a mirror.

I stared at the floating mirror looking at my image, I looked like how I had looked like before I died, I decided that now that, now that I had transformation powers, I wanted a new look.

Thinking about Zoe, from League of Legends, I liked her, so I decided to base my appearance of her, but with some changes.

After getting her general shape, I began making changes, I shortened the hair so it at least wasn't longer than I was tall and colored it black, adding a red bow to tie it up.

I replaced my human ears with cat ears and made my pupils slits, I sprouted out a black cat tail.

I changed my clothing style with a black-and-red Elegant Lolita Dress.

I sharpened my nails of my hands and barefoot feet.

I blinked twice, looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked cool, adorable. Adorably cool.

Yep, it's decided, this is my new look.

Now, what to do from here on out.

Oh! I was going to have so much fun.

But first I needed a new name to go with this.

I looked at the mirror practicing.

"Nyaah" I called out with the Japanese onomatopoeia while shaking my hand like a cat's paw.

I reabsorbed the mirror and started giggling.

'Nya' sounded like a good name.

My giggles grew into full on laugther.

I knew what I wanted to do.


End file.
